Orion's Hounds
| number = 3 | date = February to March 2380 | author = Christopher L. Bennett | published = January 2006 | format = paperback | pages = | publisher = Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN 141650950X | stardate = 57137.8 to 57223.6 }} Description :As the ventures beyond the outermost reaches of known space, the telepaths in her crew—including Diplomatic Officer Deanna Troi—are overwhelmed by an alien cry of distress, leading the ship to the scene of a shocking act of carnage: a civilization of interstellar "whalers" preying upon and exploiting a familiar species of sentient spaceborn giants. :Appalled but reluctant to rush to judgment, Captain William T. Riker and his crew investigate, discovering a cosmic spawning ground in a region of active star formation—the ecosystem for a bewildering array of diverse but similarly vast lifeforms. While attempting to negotiate an end to the victimization of these creatures, Riker's crew inadvertently grants them the means to defeat their hunters' purpose… only to learn that things are not exactly as they seem. Summary Part 1: Giants in the Sky Prologue Written in a stream-of-consciousness style, a school of space-born life-forms meet more of their kind. They are attacked and their call for help is answered. Chapter 1 USS Titan, Stardate 57137.8 (February 20, 2380, 10:30): Deanna Troi wakes up from a bad dream. She dismisses it as anxiety about the start of their mission, but cannot go back to sleep, so she takes a walk around the ship. While reflecting on the diversity of the Titan's crew, she passes the mess hall, where the ship's carnivores, including Dr. Ree, are eating. Continuing on, she encounters Dr. Ra-Havreii coming out of Ensign Lavena's quarters. She escorts him to his quarters while discussing his unwelcome advances on Ensign Panyarachun. She continues to brush off his advances on her until he is back in his quarters, when she admits to herself that they were amusing. References Characters :Aq'hareq • Axel Bolaji • Totyarguil Bolaji • Bralik • Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • Chamish • Che'sethri • Chi'harthi • Chi'tharu • Zurin Dakal • Eviku • Podni Fasden • Pral glasch Haaj • Fo Hachesa • Ieq'hairu • Jaza Najem • K'chak'!'op • Kekil • Ranul Keru • Kuu'iut • Aili Lavena • Lonam-Arja • Orilly Malar • Kenneth Norellis • Oderi • Alyssa Ogawa • Okafor • Tasanee Panyarachun • Melora Pazlar • Proplydian • Qui'chiri • Qui'hibra • Xin Ra-Havreii • Rager • Shenti Yisec Eres Ree • Rha'djemi • Rhi'thath • Riathrek • William T. Riker • Rriarr • Savalek • Se'hraqua • Huilan Sen'kara • T'Pel • Tir'chuai • Tir'hruthi • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Tylith • Ujisu • Christine Vale • Wangliaph Leonard James Akaar • Tangre Bertoran • Olivia Bolaji • James Cook • Crystalline Entity • Data • Carmen Davila • Willard Decker • Robert DeSoto • Annika Hansen • Sean Hawk • Fred Hoyle • Jev • Kes • Kinchawn • James T. Kirk • Nidani Ledrah • Kyla Marr • Raymond Marr • Mekrikuk • Neelix • Tom Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Noah Powell • Q • Red King entity • Kyle Riker • Ebenezer Scrooge • Shinzon • Spot • Lon Suder • Surak • T'Lirin • Gillian Taylor • Ian Andrew Troi II • Kestra Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Tuvix • Vkruk • Worf • Min Zife • Zorn Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • • Races and cultures :Arkenite • Bajoran • Betazoid • Betelgeusian • Brancher • Caitian • Cardassian • Chelon • Efrosian • Elaysian • Ferengi • Fethetrit • Grazerite • harvester • Human • Irriol • Kasheetan • Kazarite • Pacifican • Pak'shree • Pa'haquel • Pahkwa-thanh • Rianconi • Romulan • S'ti'ach • Shalra • Shizadam • spinner • Star-jelly • starpeeler • Syrath • Trill • Vomnin • Vulcan • Zaranite Bandi • Borg • Catullan • Founders • Great Builders • humpback whale • Jem'Hadar • Kazon • Klingon • Komar • Neyel • Reman • Romulan • Ullian • Vidiian • voliro Locations :Beta Quadrant • Gum Nebula • Kestra • Kestra II • Kyle system • Kyle III • Orion Arm • Udonok Station Alpha Quadrant • Arken II • Ba'ku • Beta Stromgren • Choblav • Cygnus Reach • Delta Quadrant • Delta Sigma IV • Deneb system • Dokaalan • Earth • Farpoint Station • Gemworld • Hawaii • Izar • Kappa Velorum • Lur-Irr • Mintaka • Miramanee's World • • Orion Association • Quelha • Romulus • Small Magellanic Cloud • Starbase 185 • Starfleet Academy • Tezwa • Vikr'l Prison States and organizations :Clan Aq'Tri'Hhe • Clan Che'Hith'Rha • Clan Qui'Tir'Ieq • Federation • Maquis • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers Other references :Argelian potsticker • astrocoelenterate • Big Bang • Black Cloud • Cardassian border wars • Conclave of Elders • cosmozoan • Dominion War • egg • enchilada • Eyes in the dark • fal-tor-voh • Great Hounding • Great Upgrade • Hippocratic Oath • Medal of Valor • mok'bara • nanoprobe • Prime Directive • Qui'ha line • Selkies • skymount • Tzenkethi War Appendices Images orions hounds.jpg|Cover image. orion's Hounds - German cover.jpg|German language edition cover image. drRee.jpg|Shenti Yisec Eres Ree. pazlarMeloraOrionsHounds.jpg|Melora Pazlar. troiOrionsHounds.jpg|Deanna Troi. Connections Timeline }} External links * * Orion's Hounds Annotations by Christopher L. Bennett category:titan novels